


The Dragon Prince

by vanyarins



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dragon Prince AU, F/F, F/M, M/M, Prince!Seokjin, Prince!Taehyung, Warrior!Jungkook, angel!namjoon, demon!Jimin, explorer!hoseok, taehyung is so much like ezran in this fight me, top show lads, witch!sooyoung, witch!yoongi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24858205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanyarins/pseuds/vanyarins
Summary: On the eve of last winter’s turn, the warriors of the Empire of Yeong-Wonhan and the other human kingdoms attacked the holy lands of Iqin to slay the King of the Dragons, Heishen. Then, without mercy, it was said that they destroyed his egg, his heir, the Dragon Prince. Months later, the world stands out on the edge of war. Park Jimin is a part of a band of demonic assassins sent to kill the Emperor as blood vengeance, and to kill his youngest son and heir, Kim Taehyung.A heavily based Dragon Prince!AU featuring prince!Seokjin, witch!Yoongi, angel!namjoon, explorer!hoseok, demon!jimin, prince!taehyung, warrior!jungkook
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin, give the poor boy love - Relationship, ikr but hear me out!!, jks its lowkey namjin, kim seokjin/self esteem aight, kook and joy from rv are siblings, seokjin n taehyung are bros
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	The Dragon Prince

**Author's Note:**

> \+ i love love love the dragon prince!! so i wanted to make a bangtan version but i've changed the magic circumstances of the world and hopefully that gets cleared up in the story haha  
> \+ the human kingdoms and worlds are a bit different  
> \+ but taehyung and ezran are always gonna be the cutie-pies!!

**PROLOGUE**

‘Many years ago, there was peace between the two continents, Isul and Iqin. Isul is the human continent, split into five kingdoms called the Pentarchy.

In the far east, the Empire of Yeong-Wonhan is the one of the smallest in size, but the mightiest in military power. It is a unique expanse of land that had been conquered by the Kim Dynasty. The Emperor of the Yeong-Wonhan rules from the Eternal Throne and its people are proud and powerful.

In the south is the Kingdom of Dhoruba, a land defined by the rugged landscape and the vast deserts. Its people are resourceful and great scholars, led by a Queen who sits on the Lightning Throne. They are great allies with the Empire of Yeong-Wonhan.

Closer to the far north is the land of Yueliang, the largest expanse of land under one governance, the Emperor of the Lunar Throne. It is characterised by the mountain ranges in the West and the great rivers that flowed into other lands. Its people are gallant and brave and they worship their own gods, chiefly Chang’e, goddess of the moon.

In the west lays the Kingdom of Ad-Talan, ruled by the Shah. It is a wealthy country, rich with precious stones and resources and its people are passionate and charismatic. They are noted for their innovation and elegance of the renowned Court of the Shah who rules from the Gilded Throne.

In the middle of the Kingdom of Ad-Talan and the lands of Anzudet is a sea, the Deepest Domain, effectively separating the fifth kingdom of the Pentarchy from the other four. Anzudet is the furthest Empire in the West and shares a border with the continent of Iqin. It is governed by the Pharaoh of the Ivory Throne and its people are honest and reliable and greatly connected to the land.

On the western border of Isul lays the Treacherous Sea and then the continent of Iqin. The land of Iqin is greatly shrouded in myth, for those who live in the human kingdoms. It is the holy land of the fabled gods, magic and the _anima_. The _anima_ are spirits, angelic and demonic creatures who are connected to the fabric of the world. No human, in recent history, has ever travelled very far into Iqin and only stories can guess how vast the land was.

During the Great Peace, many angelic _anima_ travelled into the human lands, spreading the teachings of magic to all those who wanted to learns. Under their guidance, humans thrived and created generations of mages, all connected to different arcanums.

The Great Peace had ended centuries ago, and to this day, little know the true reason. But for generations, crimes and terrible deeds were committed on both sides and the world was constantly at war. One day, humans committed the unthinkable crime.

The Emperor of Yeong-Wonhan rallied the Pentarchy to his cause. To slay the King of the Dragons. For centuries, the great sea-dragon, Heishen, guarded the border and the waters of the Treacherous Sea. The Battle of the Burning Sea ensued, where a ferocious navel battle ended with the Emperor of Yeong-Wonhan bringing the mighty dragon down.

It was a tragic tale, for both sides, as there had been massive casualties and the vicious cycle of crimes only are fated to continue. And even more tragic, was the work of Jeon Ji-hae, advisor and archmage to the Emperor.

The great dragon, Heishen, had laid an egg, destined to be his son, and his heir. But fearing the power that the unhatched dragon would eventually wield, Jeon Ji-hae urged the Emperor to permit the destruction of the dragon egg. And thus, it was told that Dragon Prince had been cruelly slain and the residents of Iqin greatly desire revenge.

Months have passed and the _anima_ attacks on the land of Isul are only growing bolder. The world is on the brink of a destructive war, one that could exterminate humans entirely from the face of the earth.’ _Isul, a Recounted History (Volume IV) penned by So Min-Jun._

+

Prince Seokjin turned the cover of the book down, closing the book. It was a dangerously worded account and So Min-Jun had taken a great risk with publishing this. He only hoped that his words and opinions would not land the scholar in immense trouble. Such words could be classed as treason and dissent and while the Emperor was known for his compassion and open mind, the archmage, Jeon Ji-hae, was a proud and stern man.

A storm whirled around outside, and past the glass window, he could see the rain battering away at the ground and the sky was dark with clouds. The lightning struck the earth with great vengeance, the sharp strikes crackling through the air.

Seokjin sighed and pushed the book away, shoving it past the stacks of paper littered across his desk. He wondered dimly if he could sneak down to the kitchens and pilfer a tray of lemon tarts. It would be risky, and he’d have to ready his reflexes to dodge the wrathful wooden spoon of the baker who inflicted a strike on any thieving hands.

His lemon-tart-robbery-and-escape plan was interrupted by the heavy wooden door to his chambers being pushed open. He glanced up, his neck was stiff from reading for hours, to see his younger brother, Taehyung shuffle in, a twig entwined in his unruly silver hair.

His brother was dressed in loose red robes, the sleeves drifting just above the floor. He yawned once and decided to make himself entirely comfortable on Seokjin’s bed. ‘Hyung – I can’t find Bubbles.’

Bubbles was Taehyung’s glow-toad. A squat creature, yellow with vibrant blue spots, and a permanently sour face had been made the primary source of Taehyung’s affections. Unfortunately for everyone else, Bubbles adored Taehyung and despised everyone else on principle.

Seokjin briefly wondered if that was the extent of Taehyung’s priorities but nevertheless, he drifted over to the bed to stroke his younger brother’s hair. ‘Well, where did you last see him?’ Seokjin asked, taking a moment to pluck the twig out of the boy’s hair, and several other small leaves.

‘I’m not sure, we were playing a game and Bubbles was hiding so I tried looking everywhere for him but he’s missing. I’m not very worried because Bubbles does this a lot and he’s probably going to come back but I didn’t know who else to ask.’

It was an innocuous statement but it saddened Seokjin’s heart. At the age of nineteen, Taehyung was an incredibly protected boy who didn’t make many friends his age. He had an incredibly compassionate heart and a creative mind, but he had always been the sheltered heir to the throne because of his father, the Emperor. He often made more animal friends than other people but Seokjin thought it was rather sad that others often deemed Taehyung to be odd and quirky, due to his penchant for talking to animals.

Seokjin had made it his resolution and mission long ago to always be there for his half-brother and he adored Taehyung and doted on him.

‘We can go looking for him in the morning but right now, it’s late, Tae. And you have to sleep.’

‘Can I sleep here?’ Taehyung hiked the blankets over himself and shoved his face into a pillow.

Seokjin sighed, ‘Of course,’ he wasn’t planning to sleep much anyway, he had been intent on reading up more of his stack of books he borrowed from the Imperial library. He bid Taehyung good night and went over to his desk.

He pulled the next book, another So Min-Jun piece, _Diplomatic Relations between Yeong-Wonhan and Yueliang_ , and flipped it open. Lately, in a bid to find a niche, Seokjin had taken it upon himself to learning history and diplomacy.

He was no warrior, his training with the young commander, Jeon Jeongguk, proved that. He was almost hopeless at understanding the complex system of the economy. He most certainly was no explorer and traveller, like his friend, Hoseok. And he was no mage, he had never done magic, so he couldn’t learn under the guidance of Jeon Ji-hae, Jeongguk’s father and archmage of the Imperial Court.

His two talents lay in the realm of music and being a decent cook, but there was hardly an open market for a prince becoming a minstrel or working in the kitchens.

Seokjin just wanted to find something he was _good_ at that would impress his stepfather, the Emperor. Something that would prove that he was worthy of being a prince of the Kim Dynasty.

The candle burned late into the night and Seokjin began to read.

+

Morning rose, its golden hued fingers crept over the cleared sky. Seokjin’s head jerked as he woke up abruptly, his head thudding back down against the curled page of the fifth book, _Cultures and Traditions of Ad-Talan_ , he had been reading all night and he couldn’t remember when he fell asleep.

He rubbed his heavy eyes, ignoring the strain as his vision adjusted. It seemed Taehyung had already risen, for his bed now sported crumpled sheets and several strewn cushions.

It was most likely nearing four hours past sunrise. He had to train, on request of his stepfather (and Seokjin could never find himself refusing), with the Crownguard and their commander, Jeongguk. Great, he couldn’t find any part of him anticipating three hours of being thoroughly humiliated with a sword as Jeongguk battered him.

He flattened his ruffled, dark hair as he made his way down to the courtyard where the soldiers trained. Several warriors were sparring and others were milling around, Jeongguk was already there, his black hair glistening, waiting with his arms crossed.

‘You’re ten minutes late, your Highness.’

Seokjin scowled at the younger boy. Jeon Jeongguk was every inch the warrior in his gleaming black-gold armour, he wielded a long sword, but it was said that he had mastered everything from axes to lances. Despite his big ears and large doe-like eyes, he was 5’8 inches of rippling muscle.

He was the youngest commander and head of the Crownguard in history, at the age of eighteen. He was four years younger than Seokjin and had the Emperor’s favour and thus Seokjin made it principle to dislike the boy, but unfortunately, for all of Jeongguk’s arrogance and talent, he was still a respectful, kind person and never showed any malice to others.

It was, like all sessions, hopeless. Seokjin was no warrior and he had fumbled several times as Jeongguk taught him the art of the offence.

‘It’s an important skill for a prince.’ Jeongguk stated before coughing, ‘ _Step_ -prince actually.’

‘What?’

‘Nothing.’

As they sparred, with wooden training swords (for _children_ ), he had been ‘killed’ at least several times by now and a ring of warriors milled around them to watch.

Seokjin brought his sword up near his chest but Jeongguk caught him around his throat, stating his steps as he went.

‘Dead.’

Seokjin grumbled and tried slashing his sword straight out but Jeongguk slipped past him, jabbing the sword into his shoulder.

‘Still dead.’

Seokjin decided to go for another approach. Jeongguk moved very quickly and he seemed to hop from stone to stone, so when Jeongguk came at him next time, he tried to crouch down and whack the sword against Jeongguk’s legs, he was almost hopeful.

But Jeongguk caught him by the shoulder and rolled his eyes, ‘What are you _doing_?’

Seokjin tried to ignore the snickering from the other soldiers, ‘Um, sweeping the leg?’ he offered blithely.

‘Sweeping the leg is definitely not an action in combat.’

A creeping red flush crept onto Seokjin’s neck, ‘Not even wearing armour?’

Jeongguk leant down to be face to face with the prince, ‘Even if you wearing the armour forged by the legendary Sunfire _anima_? Super dead.’

Seokjin dropped his gaze, his face hot, he didn’t like the look of pity on the commander’s face. Jeongguk seemed to think of something because he grasped a hand on Seokjin’s arm and hauled him up.

‘Alright, you come at me this time.’ Jeongguk readied himself in a defensive position.

Seokjin huffed and struck forward with as much strength as he could, more out of spite than anything, and what would easily have been a miss, ended with Jeongguk grabbing the wooden end of the sword and lodging it in his side, before falling theatrically to the ground.

‘Oh, I have been _stabbed_. Stabbed by the…stab prince! Cruel fate.’ Jeongguk was lying on the ground, his arm holding the wooden sword in place, with a vaguely anguished look on his face as he offered some dying sounds.

‘Spurt. Spurt.’

Seokjin didn’t have it in him to dislike the boy, he grinned, it was rather funny. And he was thankful for it, because it had diverted the other soldiers’ attentions away from his failure and towards their commander’s childish antics.

‘Good work, hyung!’ Taehyung’s voice rang throughout the courtyard.

His brother was no longer wearing the red robes from the previous evening, but he was dressed in his typical loose tunic and pants. In one hand was Bubbles, suitably sour but safe and unharmed, and on his other arm, he had balanced a canvas and a palette of paint. A paintbrush was haphazardly behind his ear and there was a smudge of cobalt paint on his cheek.

Had Seokjin diverted his attention back to Jeongguk, he would have noticed the faint tinge of pink scattered over the warrior’s cheeks.

Jeongguk sat up straight, ‘He didn’t actually stab me, you know.’

Taehyung grinned and swept away, an air of the abstract surrounding him.

Seokjin stared after his younger brother, as Jeongguk spoke, his voice slightly strangled, ‘Training’s over for today, your Highness.’ Seokjin nodded, his limbs were sore, and he just wanted to collapse and wallow in joy of lemon tarts for several hours.

+

It seemed that lemon tarts and sessions of self-pity would have to be rescheduled, he had been walking down the corridors when he heard a loud and cheerful voice.

‘Jin-hyung!’ It was one of the only people in the palace who would not address him with ‘Your Highness’ or the occasional, muttered words, ‘Your Step-Highness.’ It was refreshing.

He turned to see Jung Hoseok bounding towards him before slinging an arm around Seokjin’s shoulders. Hoseok was a breath of fresh air in the stifling palace. He was only twenty but a renowned traveller and explorer, a very skilled mapmaker. He was one of the only people who had travelled to the far ends of Anzudet, on a diplomatic mission to the Pharaoh of the westernmost human kingdom.

He was one of Seokjin’s closest, and only friends. Save for Hoseok, he had only Baekhyun, a boisterous minstrel his age, and Junmyeon, a clever, young politician in the Emperor’s court, as well as Moonbyul, an apprentice to the Imperial blacksmith.

It seemed Hoseok had dyed his hair, instead of the previous sandy brown, it was a vibrant vermillion and it suited his tanned complexion.

Seokjin briefly wondered if he could find a mage who would dye his hair, he had always been a bit partial to rose pink.

‘I thought you weren’t coming back for several weeks,’ Seokjin grinned at his friend.

Hoseok paused, ‘Well, I was going to stop by Dhoruba because your father wanted some Imperial papers to be transferred there,’ Hoseok didn’t notice how Seokjin’s insides twisted at the words ‘your father.’

‘But it turned out that he wants those papers drafted once more, so the trip was cut short. Hey, you should come with me!’

Seokjin stared, ‘On a trip?’

‘No, no. I’m going to the outer wall, I’ve got some of these herb samples,’ Hoseok gestured to a leather bag at his side, ‘to deliver to Yoongi.’

He hadn’t heard that name before, ‘Who’s Yoongi?’

‘A herbalist and an apothecary. He’s also a mage, a witch. He’s pretty quiet, but he’s super clever.’

A mage. There were plenty of mages throughout the city, even in the royal palace. Seokjin hadn’t been born a mage but had heard his father’s father ( _birth_ father) had been a mage with a connection to the _azura_ arcanum, air.

‘Sure, I’ll come. It’ll be nice to get out the palace.’

Hoseok grinned wildly, leading Seokjin out of the palace. They were closest to the Western Gate that led out of the palace and into the city of Ikyeong, the capital of Yeong-Wonhan.

Growing up, Seokjin didn’t travel out of the citadel of the palace often, most commonly during festivals or other special occasions. Otherwise, the citadel was large, and it had anything he had ever desired. The outside world was large, and cruel from the stories he heard.

The Western Gate was an imposing structure, composed of granite and looping, marvellous carvings of the history of Yeong-Wonhan. There were three roads, all leading out of the Western Gate. One, the far left, was rough and it seemed well-worn, crammed with travellers and city-goers as they bustled to and from the city. The road on the far right was smoother, punctuated by the occasional horse drawn cart of goods, the road for merchants and suppliers.

The road in the middle was the Imperial road, solely for the use of the royal families and a select few noble clans. It was utterly calm, and empty, the condition of the road was excellent with hardly a loose pebble.

Both Hoseok, a member of the respected Jung clan, and Seokjin could travel the middle road, but Seokjin was hardly looking forward to bringing attention to himself, the _step_ -prince. Hoseok seemed to notice his friend’s apprehension and he whispered, ‘We’ll go this way,’ grabbing Seokjin’s hands and pulling him into the throng of clamouring people.

Seokjin was glad he had pulled on a floppy hat as a form of disguise, it fell into his eyes and hopefully, nobody would peer at him too closely to recognise the prince of the Kim dynasty.

The city of Ikyeong was majestic and there were simply no other words for it. It was the capital of the Empire, the jewel that the Emperor was so proud of. Seokjin could hardly believe his eyes, it had been so long since he had visited the city.

It made him feel small, insignificant, just a small thread in the rich tapestry that made up the ancient city. He didn’t mind, because everyone else seemed like that too. But they all came together to form a living giant, each road was a vein in the body of the beast.

Hoseok chatted to him incessantly about his travels, about the wonders of the Menzupet, where the Pharaoh sat on the Ivory Throne. Seokjin thought the jewel of the Eternal Throne was equally as impressive.

There were stalls lining the sides of the road, each one as colourful and unique as the next. There, a stall lined with red fabric and stacks of books. Another, a wizened woman sold her wares, haggling with a customer over the value of a ceramic dish. Some stalls were led by mysterious figures cloaked, with cards that could supposedly read a man’s fortune.

His stomach churned and Seokjin wished he had thought to bring coin to purchase the fresh _chimaek_ from a side stall, the aroma transfusing the air with the smell of the popular chicken and beer combination.

As he followed Hoseok through the crowd of people, he noticed that the streets were getting quieter, and the lights dimmer. There were less hawkers, less haggling buyers, less company in general. He guessed he was getting closer to the outer wall of the city, the streets were lined with meek houses.

Seokjin tried not to feel uncomfortable. He was used to living in luxury, in a palace, having his every need catered for. Even before his mother married the Emperor, she had still been a noble woman and they once had a grand house, with servants who would attend to him every hour.

These houses were dilapidated, and he caught sight of a small child, barely four years of age, staring at him from through the broken shuttered window of a house. He was probably staring at Seokjin’s ornate cobalt blue tunic, by no means extravagant in the Imperial fashion, but far more decorative than anything seen in these parts.

‘There, that’s where Yoongi lives.’

Hoseok was pointing to a house that was not as rundown as the others. It was not luxurious, not in the slightest, but it was neat and elegant. It was constructed of grey stone, with a single window. There was a light inside, the faint golden glow of a lantern burning. Several plants grew on the sill, small and innocuous.

‘Why don’t you just take the herbs to the royal herbalist?’

Hoseok paused, ‘Well, I could, and I did give him some that I collected. But Yoongi knows his stuff and he’s a _mage_. He’s also travelled around a bit so I suppose he has more experience.’

Hoseok turned to knock on the door, before spinning around, ‘I should warn you, he’s a bit prickly. Don’t touch his stuff.’

Seokjin nodded solemnly, ‘I will sit on my own hands if I must.’

Hoseok seemed satisfied, so he turned to rap his knuckles against the door. Once, twice.

The door swung open to reveal a short young man, perhaps a year younger than Seokjin himself. He was dressed in dark layers of thick clothing, and a green sash embroidered with what appeared to be a dragon around his waist. He had such pale hair, almost the colour of crisp snow and it fell straight into the man’s eyes.

The man stared at Hoseok, disregarding Seokjin entirely, ‘Oh, it’s _you_. I thought you weren’t going to back for a month.’

Hoseok gave him a bemused look, ‘I’ve been told that already, but long story short, I’m here.’

The man huffed, ‘Come in then.’ He paused to look at Seokjin with remarkable feline-like eyes, ‘You too, I suppose.’

Seokjin followed Hoseok into the house. It was just as orderly on the inside, with ambient, warm lighting coming from several lanterns placed around the first room. There was a bookshelf full of tomes in the corner of the room, a desk with stacks of parchment and a quill. There was a table of beautiful, dark wood with bundles of herbs tied with string and several vials. A _bipa_ lay over a chair, the pear-shaped lute carved out of a light brown wood.

The only item that would help identify Yoongi as a mage was a staff propped against the desk, it was made of a large, polished branch and there was a green stone in the centre of the head. Seokjin wanted to touch it, but he remembered Hoseok’s warning.

‘So, who’s your friend?’ The man spoke, his voice was not quite guttural but still rough. It certainly wasn’t unpleasant; his voice was quiet but hard to ignore.

Hoseok started, ‘This is my friend, Seokjin.’ Seokjin didn’t make a move to take off his hat, but Yoongi’s face cleared.

‘You’re the Prince. The older one.’

Seokjin tentatively nodded, and Yoongi hummed.

‘Okay, don’t expect me to bow anytime you enter the room,’ Yoongi declared and started busying himself with sorting out the herbs that Hoseok had bought in the pouch with leather gloves, while Seokjin grinned.

Seokjin stared at the herbs, one was feathery and bright green, it looked oddly familiar, like … ‘parsley?’

Yoongi stared up at him, his face was impassive, ‘It’s called chervil.’

‘Isn’t that just parsley?’

‘Technically, yes. As a medicinal herb, it’s called chervil. And this is bitter chervil, I collected it in Anzudet, it grows on the riverside,’ Hoseok stated, his hands drifting over a leather bound book that Yoongi abruptly snatched away.

Seokjin made a committal noise, ‘What does it do?’

Hoseok opened his mouth to answer but it was Yoongi who spoke, never once taking his eyes off his work. He was systematically slicing roots and leaves and sorting them into boxes.

‘A man can use the leaf, seed and root to make medicine. It improves digestion and sexual health, particularly for women,’ Seokjin flushed but Yoongi continued, ‘it’s a blood thinner but it can cause liver and kidney problems if consumed in large quantities.’

‘What’s the difference between bitter chervil and regular chervil?’

Yoongi finally looked up, ‘It’s bitter.’

Seokjin stayed silent after that.

He instead chose to glance at the books stacked on the desk close by, as Hoseok excused himself to relieve himself in the bathroom. He had only ever seen books such as these in the Imperial Library when he had delivered a book to Archmage Jeon Ji-hae.

The books were thick and numerous, each with varying titles such as _Harmless Flowers_ , _Advice on Demonic Spirits_ , _Spectacles of Solar Magic_ , and _Details of Curses and How to Heal Them_.

One of the books was flipped open and it had been annotated with a scrawl that he presumed belonged to Yoongi.

The page was titled, ‘Draught for Curing Vein Fever’, and it featured the illustration of a vial of shimmering liquid. Yoongi had added notes all over the page.

‘Substitute the leaves of the silverleaf horse nettle for three teaspoons of ground devil cress and combine with fresh water. Perform an earth shroud incantation until the potion turns a pale blue hue.’

He turned his head to read the pages better but Seokjin caught Yoongi staring at him, an unreadable look on the mage’s face.

Seokjin stammered an apology, ‘I wasn’t trying to be rude, uh, I was just,’ he stopped when he saw Yoongi grumble and go back to his work.

Seokjin decided to ask before he lost his courage, ‘How did you know you were a mage?’

Yoongi turned sharply, ‘Why do you ask?’

‘I just, well, I wondered that if there were any signs, anything at _all_ that a person could look for. Something to show that I could be, or anyone, not just me, could be a mage.’ Seokjin felt his cheeks warm.

Instead of some acidic reply from the mage, he received a faintly surprised look, ‘You’re not a mage?’

Seokjin shook his head, ‘No, definitely not.’

Yoongi frowned, his sharp eyes boring into the prince, ‘Are you certain? Because I can sense –,’ whatever Yoongi had been meaning to say disappeared as Hoseok bounded back into the room.

‘Seokjin-ah! Are you ready to go back?’

Seokjin stared out of the window, it was getting dark and he couldn’t be caught out of the walls of the palace at night. ‘Yes, of course.’ Seokjin took one last longing look at the spell book but teared his eyes away.

Hoseok bidded Yoongi farewell, promising to visit again soon and the last thing Seokjin saw before he was shepherded out of the door was the mage staring at him, as if he were the last piece in a puzzle but he couldn’t figure out where the piece fit.


End file.
